


kinktober 2019 - day 29

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Morning Sex, Post-Unlimited Blade Works, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: Shirou’s only just starting to wake up when he feels Rin’s arms tighten around his waist.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	kinktober 2019 - day 29

Shirou’s only just starting to wake up when he feels Rin’s arms tighten around his waist.

She makes a soft, satisfied noise against the back of his neck, curling in close, her hips flush to his. Her hand plays lazily with his bare chest, vaguely tracing the lines of his muscles and pressing flat against his beating heart. She mumbles something Shirou can’t hear into his shoulder blade, and he yawns, leaning into her touch.

He’s already half-hard when her hand trails down to the front of his boxers, rubbing against his dick with all the finesse of an anesthetized cat. Still, it’s enough to make him start rocking against her, seeking more friction—but when he tries to roll over to get a better angle to help her out as well, she doesn’t budge, seemingly content to stay glued to his back and palm at him. 

Rin finally manages to get her hand through the slit in his boxers and starts jerking him off for real, while her other hand slips out from under him and he feels it move down against his back. The noise that she lets out as she starts touching herself is so cute he wants to roll over and kiss her, but—

“Mm, my Archer feels so warm…”

Shirou’s stomach drops.

Rin keeps tugging at his cock and her hips roll against his, so slowly Shirou thinks she might still actually be asleep. He should wake her up—but if she’s having such a nice dream, maybe he shouldn’t ruin it—but if he lets her do this, she might regret it when she wakes up—but—

Rin mouths at his neck, tired and sloppy, mumbling _yes_ and _want it_ and _Archer, Archer, Archer_ until her voice starts to get louder, clearer.

“Hey, Tohsaka—“ Shirou starts, but Rin takes her hand off of his dick and slaps it over his mouth.

“Just… let me have this,” she whispers. Her words are sharp and aware.

Shirou kisses her hand, and keeps quiet.


End file.
